The Power of Eriz Chapter 5
I fight the daughter of Zeus '''THE BATTLE FIELD WAS COMPLETE MAHEM, '''now I slashed at Alexus with complete and total control. I wasn't trying to actually hurt her, but I did want to go all out. Alexus was one of the few people that I actually knew could handle herself. In a fierce strike, we matched our blades as the sky cloaked in thunder and storm clouds. I knew she was up to something, probably dangerous, but I was up for it. Whorling back, I snapped my fingers as a fire blazed to life. She already was thinking it. She wanted to go all out. No hesitations, this wasn't like the training she'd given me. It was like she was trying to fight to full capacity. Sheathing her blade, she raised her hand as a bolt of lightning formed into the palm of her hand. As the electricity sparked to life, her smile faded. Now she was just determined to secure the victory at all cost. It was like, she was capable of testing me to the fullest. I hesitated as the ball of flame kendled on my finger. "Let's try this again," She claimed as she discharged small durations of lightning strikes. In a split second decision, I burted at her top speed. I dodged and evaded the blasts of lightning, as I made my way towards her. In a swirl of flames, my blade ignited as I jumped and slashed down upon Alexus' miniture replica of the masterbolt. In an eruption of power and force, the grounds underneath her shattered and caved. Alexus backflipped and dusted herself off retreating into the forest. Still craving more battle, I followed her to find my self in a destroyed area. It was Zeus's thumb, a battle ground that was scattered by rocks and massive destruction. I remember hearing something about a battle happening her a few decades back. It must've been something grewsome to change the landscape. I gazed at Alexus as she released the lightning bolt. "I'm surprised." She smiled. "You are powerful, strong enough to face a child of Zeus, and even a child of Poseidon on the same day. I hope that you grow stronger." "So is this it? Are we done with our fight!" I chided. "We're finishing this!" Charging in to attack, I slashed at her, qucikly, Alexus drew her blade and disappeared. In a wave of brisk air, I opened my eyes to realize, she was right behind me. Her blade was right beneath my neck ready to chopp off my neck and kill me dead on the spot. "Even though, you are the child of war, I am a more skilled demigod, remember that Exavier." Withdrawing her sword she walked away and left me there terrified. I had never actually been at a moment of despiration before in my life. I never once thought that I wasn't capable of defeating Alexus, but now I knew. Now I knew that I was no where in her league. The Capture the flag, games ended with my team losing. Unfortunately with my defeat at the hands of Alexus, my team wasn't fast enough to recover their lost ground and secure the victory. After the games, we ate dinner and I spent most of my time, trying to think of a way to inform Zac of Charlie and how she had liked him. The told me about how she was a great fighter, and even was good enough to match him in battle. To me it wasn't a surprise, but considering the fact that she could've defeated me, I wondered why she had let her gaurd down so easily. Jasmine sat by herself at the other end of the dinning hall eating her dinner. I ate ribbs today. It was good, not like the same old usual cheeseburger and fries, but it was a special event, today marked the first day of summer for us demigods, so I had to do something different. Like always, after eating we offered partions of our food for our godly parents. I gave my offering and then headed for the camp fire. This time, I sat with Jasmine and Alexus. The both of them seemed to be silently challenging each other. I didn't get it, but I decided it was best not to ask. Chiron spoke about his fears to the camp, and mentioned what I had told him earlier today. At first I thought he had decided to let that go until tommarow, but then I saw Good Old Mr D, right next to him and understood the situation. Carefully listening, I eyed Mr D. He was definitely telling in his concerns about the situation. He smiled as he glanced back at me. "So, it seems like there is someone after Ethan here. I see a quest coming along." "Mr D, what on earth are you talking about?" Chiron wondered. "Isn't it obvious, Chiron. Ellie here, was drawn by Nyx, it's been a few millenia since she's been active, but now for her to be up and at 'em. I foresee something interesting happening. Hopefully he'll die." He smiled. Everyone stood quiet. It seemed something unexpected, but the thing about that was, it was Dionysus. He was known for his hatred against heroes. I never let it get to me, but the thing I wanted to do was show him up, just this once. "So, what's the quest then?" I asked hoping to change the subject and deviate the attention elsewhere. Mr D just gazed at me with his purple colored eyes. "That's to stop and prevent Nyx from causing inbalance. The more disharmony the world has, the easier it is for Eriz to rise, and we can't have that happening now can we? Tommarow, we'll touch up on this subject again, but for the most of it, I do wish that this matter could be finished faster. The quicker we deal with Eriz, the better." "I agree." Chiron added. "But it's obvious that the last prophecy was spoken for Jasmine, so the next prophecy would be for Exavier of course. Anyways, you were the one with the dream, so it's most-likely your prophecy." I nodded. "I see. So tommarow . . ." With that, the rest of the night was pretty much just laughs and songs. The Camp Fire, burned birght orange from all the happiness of the campers, and I actually saw Jasmine more relaxed and less tensed. She seemed more happy, which I knew would only be the peak of the iceburg. There was something else coming, something scary, I didn't know what, but it was coming fast and hopefully it wasn't an enemy, hopefully it was a friend. The Power of Eriz Chapter 6 Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Chapter Page